The present invention relates to a fluid discharge pump for discharging a fluid stored inside a fluid-storing portion from a nozzle head by pressing the nozzle head set up above the fluid-storing portion.
Regarding this type of fluid discharge pump, conventionally, a fluid discharge pump possessing a nozzle head for discharging a liquid, a fluid-storing portion for storing the liquid, a cylinder set up above the liquid storing portion, a piston which can reciprocate inside the cylinder by pressing the nozzle head, an inflow valve mechanism for letting the liquid stored in the liquid storing portion flow into the cylinder with an ascending motion of the piston, and an outflow valve mechanism for letting the liquid flowed out to the nozzle head with an descending motion of the piston has been used.
In this type of conventional fluid discharge pump, the outer circumferential surface of the piston and the inner circumferential surface of the cylinder need to be manufactured with a high degree of accuracy because the piston needs to be able to reciprocate smoothly inside the cylinder. As a result, production costs become high. Additionally, in this type of fluid discharge pump, inflow motions and outflow motions need to be executable reliably while the inflow and outflow valve mechanisms have a simple configuration.